ANIKI (Himuro Tatsuya Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [INCEST] - [AU] - [Tatsuya x Readers] / Kumpulan Drabbles singkat yang menceritakan kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kakak tercintamu, Himuro Tatsuya. /Mind To RnR?/ CHAPTER 5 UP-COMPLETE.
1. Morning Kiss

**PAIRING : Himuro Tatsuya x YOU/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : INCEST, AU, TYPO, EYD, OOC may be, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan Drabbles singkat yang menceritakan kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kakak tercintamu, Himuro Tatsuya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIKI (Himuro Tatsuya Version)**

_**By **_**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <span>Morning Kiss<span>**

**CUPP**

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh pipimu, membuatmu sedikit terkejut karena ciuman tak terduga itu.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa seorang lelaki berambut hitam tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. Tanpa menyadari perubahan warna kulit wajahmu yang telah memerah samar.

"Be-berhentilah menciumku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu, _baka Aniki_!" Ketusmu menunjukkan _deathglare_ andalan yang sama sekali tak memberi pengaruh apa-apa baginya.

Lelaki yang kau panggil _Aniki_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian mengacak rambutmu dengan gemas, "Tidak akan. Aku tak akan berhenti memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuk adikku yang manis ini. Karena hal itu merupakan luapan kasih sayangku padamu. Mengerti?"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jantungmu serasa akan meledak ketika kedua manik kalian saling bertemu dan bertatapan dalam jarak sangat dekat. Bahkan kau kesulitan mengambil udara untuk sekedar bernafas.

'_Kami-sama_ … Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Batinmu gelisah dan bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini muncul ketika berdekatan dengan Himuro Tatsuya—Kakakmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Lagi suka dengan cerita Incest. Katakan aku aneh! **

**Tapi memang aku suka sekali membaca cerita atau menonton anime yang bertemakan Incest.**

**Untuk itu, aku kembali membuat FF dalam fandom ini dengan tema yang aku sukai. **

**Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku menyukai hampir semua chara cowok di dalam anime ini.**

**_So, hope you like my new story!_ :-D**

**NEXT ... ?**


	2. Rain

_**~Happy Reading and Reviewing!~**_

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>** Rain**

"Aishh, bodohnya aku lupa membawa payung." Rutukmu sembari memukul kepalamu pelan. Menghela nafas berat, melayangkan pandangan ke atas langit yang saat itu begitu kelam.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Seharusnya kau telah pulang sejak tadi siang, namun karena harus mengikuti eskul Tataboga pada akhirnya kau pulang sore dan hujan pun turun cukup deras hingga mencegahmu untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya desahan nafas berat keluar dari mulut mungilmu. Menunggu hingga hujannya berhenti sangatlah membosankan. Lagipula hujan seperti ini tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Kau memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, karena hari telah semakin gelap. Memilih pulang dengan pakaian basah kuyup daripada berdiam diri di sekolah yang terlihat sepi dan menyeramkan.

Kau mulai menggerakkan kakimu untuk melangkah keluar dari zona aman, namun sesuatu menahan pergerakkanmu. Tepatnya tangan seseorang mencekal lenganmu agar tak pergi.

"_Baka_! Jangan coba-coba menerobos hujan deras seperti ini! Kau bisa jatuh sakit nanti." Ujar orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Tatsuya—memukul kepalamu pelan kemudian menarik tanganmu lebih keras hingga punggungmu menabrak dadanya.

"_A-aniki_ …" Kau terkejut menerima perlakuannya. Ya, ia memang selalu bersikap diluar dugaan dan tak bisa ditebak. Hal itulah yang membuatmu makin gelisah serta tak menentu jika berada dekat dengannya. Meskipun ia adalah Kakakmu—saudara kandungmu sendiri. "Ke-kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanyamu heran melihat keberadaan Tatsuya.

"Aku ada kegiatan OSIS dulu tadi." Jelas Tatsuya. "Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi. Hujannya pasti akan berhenti. Tubuhmu dingin sekali. _Baka_! Mulai besok kau harus membawa jaket dan payung." Ujarnya lagi sedikit mengomel—mempererat pelukkannya di tubuhmu.

"Hm." Kau mengangguk. Hanya terdiam menikmati pelukkan hangat Tatsuya, tanpa membalas ataupun menolak.

Kehangatan yang dihantarkan tubuhnya sangat membuatmu terlena dan nyaman. Namun semenit kemudian, kaupun segera tersadar dan melepaskan lengan yang melingkari pinggang serta lehermu. Membuat dahi lelaki itu mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapmu.

"Kenapa, [name]?" Tanya Tatsuya heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawabmu tergagap. "Su-sudah kubilang jangan memeluk atau menciumku seenaknya. Dasar _baka Aniki_!" Semburmu berwajah kesal disertai rona merah tipis. Tentu saja kau hanya berakting, karena pada nyatanya kau merasa bahagia mengalami momen tersebut.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Bukannya tadi kau menikmatinya hm?" Sindirnya sembari mengulas senyum. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kaupun mati kutu.

Tak bisa membalas ucapannya kembali, karena apa yang ia katakan benar adanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Jealous

_**~Happy Reading and Reviewing!~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>** Jealous**

Sakit.

Sesak.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu ketika melihat Tatsuya membawa seorang gadis cantik ke rumah. Selama ini ia tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun kecuali denganmu. Namun kini? Sepertinya keadaan telah berubah. Dan kau merasakan sesuatu tak mengenakkan di dalam hatimu melihat Kakakmu dekat dengan gadis lain.

Bagaikan seorang _stalker_, kau mengintip mereka dari balik tembok. Mengamati kegiatan mereka dengan penuh perhatian seakan tak ingin kehilangan setiap pembicaraan serta kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Si gadis nampak tengah bersedih. Ia menangis sembari memeluk tubuh Tatsuya erat kemudian berkata: "Aku hamil, Tatsuya."

**DEGG**

Jantungmu seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. Kau menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Air mata telah mengalir dengan sendirinya membasahi wajahmu. Sakit sekali. Kecewa. Berjalan mundur hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat, sebuah kecerobohan telah kau lakukan.

**PRANGG**

Sebuah guci yang berada di dekatmu pecah berantakkan. Membuat atensi kedua orang yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan penting dan privasi itupun menoleh ke asal suara.

"[name] …" Tatsuya berdiri dari tempat duduknya—mengejarmu yang telah berlari dengan langkah terseok karena keterkejutan yang masih melandamu.

**GREPP**

Tatsuya berhasil memegangi lenganmu, menariknya agar kau saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriakmu keras—berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangannya. Menangis tersedu karena rasa sakit yang menyerang hatimu.

"Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi?" Tanya Tatsuya menatap matamu tajam—memegangi kedua bahumu cukup erat hingga kau sedikit meringis ngilu. "Kau jangan salah paham! Sebenarnya—"

"Aku tak peduli dan aku tak ingin mendengarmu bicara lagi. Lepaskan aku!" Kau semakin berontak, namun Tatsuya pun semakin keras menahanmu agar tak terlepas begitu saja.

**GYUTT**

Tatsuya memelukmu erat seakan tak ingin melepaskanmu meski sedetikpun, "Dengarkan aku! Gadis itu adalah temanku. Ia datang kesini untuk menceritakan masalahnya dan meminta saran padaku. Sebagai teman, tak salah bukan jika aku berniat membantunya?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?" Tanyamu bersuara lemah. Pada akhirnya kau tak lagi melakukan pemberontakkan karena terlalu lelah.

"Karena kau berhak tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin kau salah paham." Tatsuya melepaskan pelukkan—mengusap air mata di pipimu sembari menatapmu penuh arti.

"Aku tak peduli." Ketusmu—bertahan dengan sifat tsunderemu. Menepis tangan Tatsuya kemudian sedikit berlari menuju kamar yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari jangkauanmu.

"Benarkah kau tak peduli?" Ujar Tatsuya memandangi pintu coklat yang telah tertutup. "Sikapmu justru menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya, [name]." Ia membuang nafas beratnya.

"Kau cemburu kan, [name]?" Tatsuya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan kanan—menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaan yang terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Seperti yang telah aku katakan di _Summary_, bahwa ini adalah kumpulan drabbles singkat.**

**Jadi sudah dipastikan setiap isi per chapternya tak akan panjang-panjang, karena FF ini bukanlah ficlet atau semacamnya.**

**Ini adalah drabbles. Sekali lagi ini adalah drabbles.**

**_Hope you like it_ :-)**

**_See you in the next chapter_!**


	4. Avoid

**_~Happy Reading and Reviewing!~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Dua hari.<p>

Setelah kejadian tempo hari, kau berusaha keras menghindari Kakakmu. Baik di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Kau akan pergi lebih pagi dan kembali ke rumah lebih telat darinya, dimaksudkan agar tak bertemu pandang atau terlibat pembicaraan dengannya.

Bukan karena kau membencinya.

Hanya saja kau terlalu malu dan bingung ketika berhadapan dengan Tatsuya nanti. Malu karena telah salah paham dan bertindak bodoh pada waktu itu. Bingung karena perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di dalam hati serta pikiranmu. Sebuah perasaan yang menimbulkan desiran-desiran aneh ketika berada dekat atau saling menatap dengan Kakakmu.

"[name] …" Seseorang memanggil namamu—menarikmu kembali pada dunia nyata.

Menolehkan kepalamu perlahan menuju asal suara, dimana sosok yang tengah kau hindari selama dua hari ini muncul di balik pintu atap sekolah—tempatmu kini berada. Ia berjalan mendekat, membuatmu menelan ludah karena tegang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi hingga ke lehermu. Inilah momen yang paling ingin kau hindari.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi!" Ujar Tatsuya tanpa basa-basi menarikmu ke dalam pelukkan ketika membaca pergerakkan tubuhmu yang akan segera melarikan diri seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

"_A-aniki_—"

"Diamlah!" Tatsuya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahumu—semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya seakan melepaskan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam. "Lebih baik kau memarahi atau mengomeliku setiap hari daripada kau menghindariku terus-menerus. Kau membuatku kacau, [name]." Ujarnya lirih.

"_A-aniki_ … _Gomenasai_ …" Lirihmu seraya membalas pelukkan Tatsuya. Memejamkan kedua matamu, menikmati aroma khas yang begitu kau rindukan.

Hubungan kalian terasa semakin aneh saja.

Begitupun dengan perasaan yang kau punya untuk Kakakmu.

Lantas bagaimanakah perasaan Tatsuya terhadapmu? Apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Ataukah sebaliknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. Honesty (Ending)

_**~Happy Reading and Reviewing!~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. <span>Honesty (Ending)<span>**

Bahagia yang kau rasa saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah, Tatsuya sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kehangatan itu setia melingkupi tangan mungilmu. Jemari kalian saling bertautan erat seakan mencurahkan perasaan yang ada. Sesekali kau mencuri pandang ke samping kanan, dimana lelaki tinggi berparas tampan yang tengah berjalan santai sembari mengumbar senyum manisnya sedari tadi.

Kau sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, bertanya-tanya mengenai apa alasan Kakakmu itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa iapun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Ataukah mungkin ada asalan lain yang membuatnya bersikap begitu? Berbagai tanya mulai bermunculan di dalam benakmu.

Sementara kau tengah sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri, sudut mata Tatsuya memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Ia sedikit ragu untuk memulai percakapan demi memecah keheningan. Namun pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. Mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikiran serta hatinya. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat menurutnya, dan ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang ada.

"[name] …" Tatsuya menghentikan langkahnya—membuatmu ikut berhenti seraya mengalihkan atensimu hanya padanya.

Jalanan nampak sepi. Senja di sore hari serta beberapa burung kecil yang beterbangan di atas langit menjadi latar indah nan sempurna untuk kalian berdua. Kini Tatsuya berdiri di hadapanmu, menatap serius kedua matamu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan malah semakin mempereratnya. Seketika irama detak jantungmu menjadi tak terkendali. Tak kuasa membalas tatapannya yang seakan menerobos masuk ke dalam relung hatimu untuk membaca segala hal yang tersembunyi disana.

"A-ada apa, _Aniki_?" Tanyamu gugup dan ragu. Hendak memalingkan wajahmu demi menghindari kontak mata yang membuat jantungmu hampir meledak, namun dengan cepat Tatsuya menahan dagumu agar kontak mata kalian tak terputus.

"Tatap aku dan dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan ini!" Ujar Tatsuya bernada perintah. Tak ada senyuman hangat, tak ada kelembutan yang biasa terpampang pada parasnya. Ia sangat berbeda. Dan hal itu membuatmu semakin gugup dan sedikit takut.

"Aku…" Satu kata keluar dari mulutnya seiiring jarak diantara wajah kalian yang berkurang satu senti.

"Mencintaimu…" Kata kedua yang ia lontarkan membuat detak jantungmu seakan berhenti berdetak. Apalagi jarak wajah kalian semakin menipis saja, karena ia terus mendekatkan dirinya padamu.

Kedua bahumu menegang. Wajahmu memerah. Hidung kalian telah bersentuhan. Bahkan kau bisa menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Tatsuya, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahmu begitu lembut dan teratur.

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa yang kau bi-bicarakan, _A-aniki_? A-aku—"

**CUPP**

Tatsuya menghapus jarak diantara kalian. Ia mencium bibir tipismu, membungkam ucapan yang hendak terlontar selanjutnya. Kau mematung. Mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, masih tak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tatsuya melepaskan ciuman, namun masih tak ingin menjauhkan dirinya. Menempelkan dahinya pada dahimu, membelai pipimu dengan tangan kanannya seraya berkata: "Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang lelaki pada seorang perempuan, bukan cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya. Aku rasa kaupun merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Apa aku benar?"

"_Baka Aniki_!" Ujarmu sembari terisak. Menarik tubuh Tatsuya ke dalam pelukkanmu yang erat.

Entah mengapa kau malah menangis, dan kata itulah yang pada akhirnya keluar dari mulutmu. Padahal banyak kata yang ingin kau ucapkan, namun rasanya lidahmu kelu. Hanya satu tindakan yang terlintas di dalam benakmu sebagai pengganti jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Memeluk tubuh lelaki yang memiliki arti sangat penting—yaitu Kakakmu sekaligus belahan jiwamu.

"Aku tahu." Lirih Tatsuya—membalas pelukkan lebih erat. "Aku memang bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri. Seharusnya ini tak boleh terjadi bukan?" Ia meremas punggungmu—mengalirkan kegelisahan yang menyelimuti.

Kau tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Hanya menangis sembari menenggelamkan wajah di atas dada Tatsuya, membuat seragamnya basah karena air matamu.

"Meskipun akhirnya tak akan sesuai dengan keinginan kita…" Tatsuya menghela nafas berat, berusaha menahan diri agar tak ikut menangis bersamamu. "Setidaknya semua beban yang ada di dalam hati kita selama ini telah terlepas."

"Kejujuran adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengakhiri semuanya." Ia melepaskan pelukkannya, menghapus air mata di wajahmu dengan ibu jari. Lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seakan kau adalah benda pecah belah yang rapuh.

"Hiks … _Aniki _… Hiks …" Kau menggenggam tangannya yang masih berada di pipimu.

"Ayah dan Ibu akan kembali dari Amerika malam ini." Air mata telah melesak membasahi wajah putih Tatsuya. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. "Dan kehidupan kita akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku akan bersikap sebagai Kakakmu, dan kau sebagai Adikku. Normal, seperti semula. Kecuali jika kita ingin melihat mereka masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Hal itu akan terjadi jika mereka mengetahui semua ini."

"Hiks … Hiks … Aku tahu … Hiks …" Kau memejamkan matamu erat-erat, berusaha mengendalikan kecamuk perasaan yang kacau di dalam hatimu.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Tatsuya melepaskan tangannya dari pipimu. "Ayo pulang dan sambut mereka dengan ceria!" Ia tersenyum. Terlihat memaksakan dan penuh kepedihan. Kau yang telah membuka mata hanya mengangguk lemah seraya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Kali ini tak ada lagi kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangan mungilmu. Bukan hanya kali ini saja, namun untuk hari-hari berikutnya kehangatan yang biasa hadir akan segera lenyap tak bersisa. Karena Sang Pemberi kehangatan memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan keadaan dan takdir yang terjadi—begitupun dengan dirimu.

'Aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita terlahir bukan sebagai saudara, sehingga kita bisa jatuh cinta dan meluapkan semua perasaan tanpa harus menderita.' Tanpa sadar, kalian menggumamkan sebuah doa yang sama di dalam hati. Berharap di kehidupan lainnya kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah akhir yang membahagiakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong># <em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Karena ini ending, maka aku buat lebih panjang dari chapter lainnya.**

**Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah membaca, memfollow, serta memfavourite FFku ini. #Membungkuk hormat#**

**Semoga ending ceritanya tidak mengecewakan :D**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfiction lainnya!**

**Tetap dukung aku agar selalu berkarya ya! ;-)**

**_Bai-bai_ ...**


End file.
